A Forgotten Encounter
by Kilimanjaro
Summary: When Sheldon and Amy first met in The Lunar Excitation, they didn't realise they had in fact met before, many years previously... Shamy fic, contain's Sheldon's first kiss :D
1. Chapter 1

A/N – Well, this is my first fic, but I'm rather proud of it :) I'm in LOVE with the Big Bang Theory, and I couldn't RESIST a shamy story :D So enjoy!

**A Forgotten Encounter – Chapter 1**

The year was 1995, and fifteen year old Sheldon Cooper walked through the doors of the Texas Annual Junior Science Convention for the fourth consecutive year after previously making a storm at the convention with his bright mind and intriguing experiments.

Sheldon had been looking forward to the convention for a long time. The convention drew young people from all over Texas and it's neighbouring states, some even coming from further afield, and it wasn't every day he got to mingle with young scientists whose intellectual ability almost matched his own.

Last year Sheldon had met a fourteen-year-old boy called Danny. His family had emigrated from Ireland to Arkansas, and Danny had taken a wild interest in Sheldon's views on the String Theory, and in return Sheldon had listened to the boy's many theories on thermodynamics. In a way they had become friends, and had swapped addresses and became pen-pals. They arranged to meet at the convention again, even though they were not taking part in any of the experiments, lectures, or things of the sort.

After 10 minutes of waiting, Danny appeared.

"Sheldon, how are you?" he asked brightly.

"Oh, I'm fine, thank you, Danny," Sheldon replied. "How are you?"

"I'm good," said Danny.

"That's good to hear," said Sheldon. "I've been rather excited about this year's convention for a while now. I 'm usually left with no option other than to attend alone, so this is an interesting change for me."

"Cool," said Danny." Hey, guess what?"

"I dislike guessing games, Daniel, I'd much prefer for you to say things outright." said Sheldon.

"Okay, then," said Danny. "Well, it's been a while since we wrote to each other, so you've missed out on hearing about what's going on in my life for a while."

"Yes, I do usually delight in hearing about your life." said Sheldon. Danny wondered whether he was being sarcastic, but then remembered that – from what he had come to know of Sheldon – the boy didn't _understand_ sarcasm.

"Well, since I last wrote to you, I got a girlfriend," said Danny. "Her name's Wendy."

"How nice," said Sheldon uncertainly. He knew nothing about females.

"She loves comic books and stuff. In fact, she's pretty into a lot of the stuff you like." he said. "You two would get on really well."

"I'm sure," replied Sheldon, wanting to move onto a different topic of conversation as soon as possible.

"So that's why I invited her to come to the convention." said Danny. "She's around here somewhere."

"Oh," said Sheldon. Although he would never admit it, he enjoyed having someone he could call a proper friend, and had been looking forward to spending some time with Danny, just two friends.

"You don't mind, do you?" asked Danny.

"No, of course not," said Sheldon.

"Cool, I'll go find her and meet you back here!" replied Danny, turning and rushing off.

"Bazinga..." Sheldon muttered under his breath. Now what would he do? He'd be plagued for the rest of the day not only with an alien female, but with the rather silly business of teenage relationships. He wondered if Danny and this girl would exchange saliva at any point. He dearly hoped not: it would probably make him feel sick to the stomach.

* * *

"Hey, Sheldon!" said Danny excitedly, returning a few minutes later. Sure enough, there was a girl with him, holding onto his left hand. "This is Wendy."

"Hello Wendy," said Sheldon. He had already made the decision to _try_ to be civil towards his friend's girlfriend.

"So, you're Danny's friend?" asked Wendy politely.

"Yes, I am." said Sheldon. "We met at this convention last year."

"That's cool," said Wendy. "I heard you're into comics and stuff."

"Yes, I do enjoy the occasional comic book." replied Sheldon.

"I can see that by your shirt," said Wendy smiling. Sheldon looked down and realized that he was in fact wearing a blue shirt with a Superman logo on it. "I much prefer Aquaman, though."

"Oh, I assure you, Aquaman is simply _no_ match for Superman." said Sheldon coldly. His opinion of Wendy dropped a notch.

"Well, how about we head off?" asked Danny, obviously eager to relieve the awkward situation.

"Hmm, yes," said Sheldon. "I suggest we begin with the displays and brief presentation on thermodynamics. Your area of expertise, I think, Danny."

"Yeah, let's do that." replied Danny. Sheldon set off in the direction of the thermodynamics showcase, Danny and Wendy following. They were still holding hands.

Sheldon rolled his eyes, and hoped for the best.


	2. Chapter 2

Sheldon was listening to the short lecture on thermodynamics. Danny was sitting next to him with his arm around Wendy's shoulders. It was an interesting lecture, though Sheldon noted silently that it failed to go into much detail of any kind.

"Hey, Sheldon," muttered Danny. "Wendy needs to go to the bathroom; I'm going to show her where they are."

"Alright," replied Sheldon, thankful to have peace to listen to the lecture without being distracted by the couple next to him.

Danny and Wendy left. Sheldon relaxed and listened to the speaker, and realized it was clear that the presentation wasn't going to last much longer.

Eventually, it did end, and Sheldon stood up and left. He decided to go in search of Danny, so headed towards the small building where the bathrooms were located. He waited for a few minutes, but there was no sign of either his friend or Wendy.

"Where could they have gotten to?" he wondered aloud, something he very seldom did.

"Where could who have gotten to?" asked a girl, walking out of the female restrooms.

"What?" said Sheldon, confused. "Oh, wait, I get it. I was simply wondering aloud."

"Oh," laughed the girl. "I do that sometimes."

"It's a common trait," said Sheldon.

"Hey, were you at the thermodynamics presentation?" asked the girl.

"Yes, I was!" said Sheldon. "How did you find it?"

"It didn't go into enough detail," said the girl, shrugging.

"My sentiments exactly," replied Sheldon. Only now did he take a proper look at the girl: She looked around his own age, and if that was true she was a little on the short side. She had brown hair that fell to her waist and she was wearing a plain skirt with a blue, short-sleeved shirt. She was definitely pretty, but not beautiful, and so far she seemed clever.

"My name's Amy, by the way." she said, interrupting Sheldon's mental evaluations.

"I'm Sheldon," he replied. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." said Amy, smiling. "Are you here alone, Sheldon?"

"No, I'm here with a friend from Arkansas and his girlfriend," said Sheldon. "As a matter of fact, I'm waiting for them right now."

"Oh, I'm from Arkansas too," said Amy. "My mother's here visiting a friend and brought me along so I could visit the science convention."

"I live close by, I've been attending this convention for four years now." replied Sheldon.

"Cool," said Amy. "Well, it was nice meeting you Sheldon, but I should really get going now."

"Oh," said Sheldon, caught off guard at his new acquaintance's sudden desire to leave. "Well, it was nice meeting you too."

"Bye," said Amy. She smiled before she turned to leave.

Sheldon contemplated the fact that he had just successfully held a conversation with a girl. That was usual. But, it wasn't like she was a girl he could ever date, and the discussion had been mostly about science, so it surely didn't count for much, did it?

All the same, Sheldon had a strange feeling in his stomach.

He dismissed it as gas as a result of eating a burger earlier.


	3. Chapter 3

Sheldon eventually got sick of waiting, and went in search of his friend.

"Danny?" he called out as he walked into the restrooms. There was no response.

He walked across the hallway to the entrance of the female restrooms. There was a woman just coming out.

"Excuse me, can you help me?" he said. "I need you to find out if Wendy is in there."

"Wendy?" she replied.

"Yes." said Sheldon. The woman disappeared inside the restrooms for a while, before coming back out.

"Nobody's answering to Wendy," she told him. "Sorry." With that, she walked off.

Sheldon considered that for a moment. Neither Danny nor Wendy was in the restrooms… so where were they? Sheldon slowly began to realise that he had just been ditched.

"Silly teenage relationships," he muttered angrily. He walked out of the building and began to head around the back in search of a place to be alone for a few minutes to cool off. What he saw was Danny and his girlfriend, lying on the ground, mouths stuck together.

"Gaaah!" he exclaimed. The pair didn't even notice him. "Danny!" he said.

Danny opened his eyes, and pushed Wendy off him. "Sheldon!" he exclaimed. "It's… not what it looks like?"

"It _looked_ like you were engaging in coitis!" said Sheldon.

"In _what_?" asked Danny, utterly perplexed.

"I believe you may refer to it as `sex`." said Sheldon.

"We weren't having sex," said Wendy.

"We were just… you know, making out and stuff." said Danny awkwardly.

"Well, even if you _weren't_ engaging in coitis, you were most _definitely_ exchanging saliva." complained Sheldon. "Do you _know_ how unsanitary that is?"

"Uhhh…." said Danny, looking to Wendy, who simply shrugged.

"I'm out," said Sheldon. "I hope next year's science convention will go better, Daniel."

With that, Sheldon turned and walked off, ignoring Danny calling his name.

* * *

Sheldon now had a dilemma: He had left his friend, and now had nobody to talk to. What was he going to do? Despite his brilliant intellectual ability, the only solution he could think of was to walk aimlessly around.

He had a little bit of money with him, enough for a drink and something to eat. Although he hated fizzy drinks, Sheldon walked over to a food stall and asked for a bottle of Mountain Dew, and paid the vendor.

"What the heck?" he muttered, before opening the bottle and swallowing a mouthful. It actually wasn't too bad.

He found a place to sit down, and watched people going around the place for a while. Eventually, though, something caught his eye.

Or rather, _someone_.

The girl he had talked to, Amy, was sitting on her own outside the place where they showed presentations on microbiology. Or maybe it was nanotechnology. Did it matter?

He got up, not really thinking about what he was doing, and walked towards her.

"Hello," he said when he reached her.

She was in a daydream. When she heard him speak her mind snapped back to the real world. "Oh, hello!" he said when she saw him.

"I saw you were on your own," he said.

"Did you find your friend?" she asked.

"I found him behind the restrooms, exchanging saliva and possibly engaging in coitis with his girlfriend," said Sheldon. "Needless to say, I ditched them."

"Oh, well, would you like to hang out here with me?" she asked.

"I'd love to," said Sheldon, sitting down. "So… what do we do now?"

"I don't know, talk about stuff?" asked Amy.

"Like what?" asked Sheldon.

"Well… tell me about life in Texas," said Amy, folding her arms on top of the table between herself and Sheldon.

"Well… school's not really that exciting, my physics lessons are far behind what should be expected of fifteen-year-olds," he said. "And they insist we take the most monotonous classes… _drama, _for example."

"You get to do drama?" asked Amy. "That sounds cool!"

"Oh, believe me, an hour a week of being forced to put yourself in _someone else's shoes, _in front of a class of thirty is anything but enjoyable." said Sheldon, almost shuddering.

"I bet you hate music, then." said Amy, smiling. Sheldon couldn't quite explain why she liked Amy's smile so much, but it made him feel like his insides were glowing.

"Actually, although essentially useless, I don't mind music lessons," said Sheldon.

"Do you play?" asked Amy.

"Well, my mother taught me to play piano," he said.

"I play the harp." she said.

"How nice!" Sheldon commented brightly.

"So... which branches of science do you like the most?" She asked.

"I'm open to anything in the field of physics." said Sheldon. "And you?"

"I enjoy neurobiology." she said.

"Interesting," said Sheldon. Then came an awkward silence.

"I… I've made up my own language," said Amy, mentally kicking herself right after saying it.

"Really?" asked Sheldon, showing genuine interest. Amy almost sighed with relief.

"Yeah, it's called Op," she said. "You add –op to the end of consonants. So, `pack a bag becomes-"

"Pop a cop kop a bop a gop." said Sheldon, ending Amy's sentence for her.

"Wow, Sheldon, you're really something." laughed Amy. "I bet you're popular."

"Oh, definitely not…" said Sheldon. "The kids at elementary school used to call me Smelly Pooper."

"Wow, harsh." said Amy. "The closest thing I have to a friend is the janitor. I usually eat lunch with him."

"Why?" asked Sheldon. "You'd think a girl like you would have lots of friends!"

"A girl like me?" asked Amy. "What do you mean by that?"

"You're… you know, interesting and… funny," said Sheldon. "And… sort of pretty." he added quietly, looking down at the table.

"Really? You think I'm pretty?" asked Amy delightedly. "Nobody's ever said that before, Sheldon!"

"It's true," he said, regaining a little confidence and looking up.

"Thank you." said Amy softly, smiling that amazing smile that brought the strange feeling to Sheldon's stomach.

"How would you like to take a walk, Amy?" asked Sheldon.

"I'd love to," she replied, getting up.


End file.
